


Steve Rogers is an Asshat (Two Assholes in Love)

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Bucky really should know better than to let Steve get to him, or let Sam get to him.





	Steve Rogers is an Asshat (Two Assholes in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon compliant at all. It is like the fluffiest, nerdiest version of canon with a happy ending I could come up with.
> 
> Thank you to [ibonekoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen) for the assist. You're the best, darling. 
> 
> Thank you also to [SarahRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahrei/pseuds/Sarahrei) for returning the favour. 
> 
> Please be kind, everyone.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bucky expresses disgust at references to being a Sugar Daddy. He is joking. I am kidding. I'm writing this 'ship in a Sugar Daddy scenario so be on the look out for that within the next year or so.

  
Bucky laid on the bed, thinking about his most recent visit with Steve and all the teasing he’d had to endure. It was worth it though, he thought. I mean, all those years he’d teased Steve about girls, guys, Peggy, Tony. Basically, anyone his best friend found mildly attractive. 

“You get anything done, or did you lay around all day?” Sam’s voice asked from the doorway, teasing with underlying concern. They’ve both had days where getting out of bed was quite simply not an option. 

Bucky lifted his left hand and used the most universal of signs. 

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Sam laughed before he ran and jumped on the bed next to him, almost succeeding in bouncing Bucky off the bed.

“Love you, asshole,” Bucky muttered. He shoved Sam away from him, and they tussled, finally resting with their foreheads pressed together.

“I knew that,” Sam grinned, and damn he could be funny looking this close-up. It still made Bucky’s heart grow two sizes though.

Just like the Grinch.

“JB, what did you do today?” Sam asked him again. It would be so damn annoying if it weren’t so endearing, how much Sam cared.

“I visited Steve,” Bucky answered, shifting he propped his head upon his arm, tangling his legs with Sam’s in a bid to keep him close.

“Hmmm, and what did he get your back up on this time?” Sam snickered. Somehow the brothers seemed to either gang up on him or the nearest person in the vicinity. Or they tried to drive each other insane with insults that no one could understand. 

Though that was his relationship with Steve as well.

“Steve says we’re sickening,” Bucky would deny until his last day that he was pouting about this. “He told me I'd lost my edge.” He glared at Sam, who only just managed to hide the smile that spread across his face at first.

“Is he saying that I’ve tamed the wild beast?” Sam asked, coughing into his fist. He wasn’t laughing at Bucky. He wouldn’t dare. “That big bad James Bucky Barnes has gone soft? Or whatever you called it in the ’30s.”

“Illegal,” Bucky muttered. Definitely not pouting. “They called it illegal.”

“It’s a good thing you scored with your first love being born many years later than,” Sam told him, sitting up.

“Why do you always have to make it weird? I’m not that much older than you.”

“Keep thinking that, sugar daddy,” Sam laughed as he headed for the closet.

“God, why?” Bucky moaned covering his face with both hands. “Now I’m disgusted by us. Why did you have to go that far? It’s bad enough you said it in front of Parker. Now he thinks I buy you everything in exchange for sex. I can get laid without money.”

“Could you though?” Sam asked, laughing as he changed his shirt.

“Fuck you, Wilson,” Bucky muttered as he got up and shuffled across the carpet. Yep, that was his shirt. He reached under it and goosed him.

“You’re such a child sometimes, Barnes,” Sam told him, as he glared at him.

Bucky grinned and shoved his hands in his jean’s pockets. “You could wear your own clothes.” Because he didn’t love the sight of Sam in one of his favourite t-shirts. Nope, not at all. Even though he knew that Sam was doing it to annoy the hell out of him, because he would eventually wear Bucky’s shirts until Bucky himself had none left. 

“You don’t buy me nice enough ones,” Sam teased. “Don’t let Steve get to you; I know you’re still a badass.”

“Thank you,” Bucky told him. “This badass wants pizza for dinner.”

“Well, you should know how to work a smartphone by now,” Sam told him, not paying him any attention as he dropped his drawers.

Bucky nodded, leaning against the wall he watched Sam intently. “Yeah, yeah. I thought we could make something together.”

Sam paused and looked at him. “We have nothing to do tonight.”

Bucky groaned as he covered his face with one hand. “Why the fuck did you say it out loud?”

“I’m sorry, JB,” Sam tugged his hand away from his face and pulled him in for a distracting kiss. “Someone else can cover me tonight, pending any major world-changing incidents.” 

Bucky kissed him again, a soft hum leaving his lips. “Sweetheart, you do know how to make me happy.” 

Sam grinned at him, tying the drawstring of his shorts he kissed him again, smiling as he nipped at his bottom lip. “Missed you.”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that,” Bucky teased as he wrapped his arms around Sam, cradling the back of his neck with one hand.

“You are _such_ an asshole,” Sam laughed, returning each kiss he was given. 

“But I’m yours, all yours, for as long as you’ll have me,” Bucky told him. He hoped it would be forever, but that wasn’t something they’d discussed yet.

Sam kissed him on the lips once again and grinned. “Guess you’re stuck with me then.”

“I could think of worse places to be stuck,” Bucky replied, a small smile crossing his face. “I can’t think of better places.”

Sam stepped back, sliding his hand down Bucky’s arm; he clasped Bucky’s hand in his. “Let’s go make dinner.”

_Yeah,_ Bucky thought to himself. _We are sickening_. But he was okay with that, because they were happy, even in the quiet painful moments when history crept in and threatened to paralyze one of them.

“Dinner sounds like a good way to start. Welcome home, sweetheart.” Bucky kissed him quickly and then tugged him down the stairs.


End file.
